


The Fallout

by Starleau



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Anxious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Enemies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Tension, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starleau/pseuds/Starleau
Summary: What do you do when your friend has gone off the deep end? What do you do when you're what's left of your friend group? That's what George is currently dealing with. What can he do to fix things? Can he save his friends? All of them, or will he have to sacrifice one friend for the sake of other friends. Things can't go back to the way things used to be, can it? At the direction the smp is headed, things are beyond salvageable. The fallout seems too deep to repair. Maybe it's better that way, maybe this might be the only step in the right direction, maybe it was hopeless from the beginning, or maybe it's not too late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever on here. It's probably gonna be a oneshot idk depends on how I feel tbh. Frankly I'm just very lazy, but I wanted to write out this story that's been playing in my head for a while now. If you saw grammar mistakes, no you didn't :D. Okay enough of my talking, enjoy the story.

It was a cold and quiet snowy day in the Dream smp. In the fields stood Dream, eyes closed and basking in the frosty air with his hand stretched out collecting fallen flakes. He was in peace but only for a moment until he heard angered footsteps approach.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DREAM?!"

Dream's eyes opened as he crushes the snow still caught in his palm. He sighs and turns around. "George." he says in a gentle tone.

"Don't 'George' me!" he spat not in the mood for small talk as he is quite clearly very upset. "You know what you've done. How could throw Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl in the prison?!" George exclaims

"Pandora's Vault."

George gives Dream an exasperated look. "Whatever! Just answer the question."

Dream sighs again becoming slightly agitated by George's tone but maintains his composure. He speaks "George, everything I've done I've done for a good reason."

George scoffs and looks at Dream with disgust, "Good reason? Please. Everything you've done has been for no one but yourself, don't make me laugh. Look let's end this conversation here, let them go. Please." George pleads with his eyes filled with pain. Dream gives George an unfazed stare and then laughs. George gives Dream an annoyed puzzled look. "I don't believe I've said anything funny."

"It IS funny. George, you know I have been putting up with a loooot of things recently." Dream steps forward with each step moving closer and closer to George as George backs up with each step forward until his back hits the wall. "and I really don't appreciate you acting like this to me."

"Dream-" George gets interrupted by Dream hushing him.

"You know what, fine. I'll tell you why I threw them in there." Dream backs up no longer cornering George. "George, do you honestly think the El Rapids is a good nation? Be honest with me." Dream questioned. 

George looked hesitant for a moment then answered, "Yeah." Which caused Dream to erupt into laughter again. George stood there annoyed but allowed Dream to finish his laugh.

"You really think they are good people?" He said now trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "In what way makes them good people? The fact they blew up part of Eret's castle to prove a point? The fact they sacrificed their own member's life for a petty cause? The fact that their so-called 'leader' somehow convinced L'manburg to seize and attempt to execute Technoblade, which I don't know about you but sounds oddly familiar to another event. That's what you call 'good'?" He says questioned.

"I-" George was left speechless now looking away from Dream. Dream has a point El Rapids hasn't been exactly the best people. George can feel Dream's stare burn into him as George becomes redder from embarrassment. What was he to say? There really isn't anything he can say to combat Dream's statement. He's right, he's always right. Then George had a thought, 'They? Them? Why is he acting like I'm not included in this as well?'. George looks up at Dream again now making eye contact. "Well, what about me? I am a member of El Rapids too and you know that, so why am I not in there as well? I mean if you had no trouble throwing Sapnap in there then surely you have no trouble throwing me in there too." George says with the bitterness evident in his voice. Dream was taken aback by George's words.

"George you said earlier that I'm doing this for myself, right? Well, you're wrong. Throwing El Rapids in the prison wasn't for me, it was for you." Now this time it was George's turn to be taken aback. "The reason why I took you off the throne was to protect you because YOU are my weakness!" Dream's voice was filled with a mix of anger, irritation, and desperation. George felt a pang of guilt as he sees the pain in Dream's face. "I knew that keeping you on the throne meant that L'manburg could try to use you against me, and I couldn't stand to see you suffer because of me." Dream cups George's cheek as he longingly gazes into his eyes. "I care about you George, I've always cared about you." Dream leans in slowly closing the gap between him and the now entranced George. For a moment George lets the moment happen as it was giving him serotonin, but only for a moment. George snaps out of it and proceeds to push Dream away with both hands stopping the kiss seconds before it could happen. George's gaze falls to the floor with pain written across his face. Dream stares at George in disbelief and pain. It was silent for a bit, ever so painfully silent. The only sound that could be heard is the cold wind blowing through the winter sky. How long have they been out here? How long has it been since it was just the two of them? They were so close, yet seemed so far.

After what felt like an eternity of silence George finally spoke, "Dream... how is this in any way showing that you care? How is any of this protecting me? I don't need your protection, I can protect myself."

"That's where you're wrong George. I leave you alone for a SECOND and you naively follow Quackity and go against ME when that is the last thing I could've ever wanted." Dream circles around George eyeing him up and down like a hunter and his prey. "You'll just go around blindly following anyone these days huh."

"So what I'm not allowed to pick and choose who I wanna hang out with now? That's my decision, not yours." George says stopping Dream in his tracts as he points to Dreams chest. "Dream you've lost your way. I mean you even threw Sapnap in there, and he's supposed to be your best friend, or have you forgotten that?"

"Sapnap WAS my best friend until he pointed an arrow at my head or have you forgotten that." Dream scoffs shaking his head in disbelief. "He should be lucky I threw him in there and didn't just kill him where he stood." He spat. Those words leaving Dream's mouth made George concerned. How badly has the Dream team's relationship been damaged?

"Dream... you don't mean that. I know you don't. C'mon, let's just go to the prison and settle things out. Let's just talk. C'mon Dream." George says grabbing Dream's hand and attempting to drag him with. Dream stares coldly at George's hand and then at George's pleading face. Dream will admit he usually can't resist George's pleading face, but this time he has to no matter how hard it is to refuse him. Dream rips his hand away now visibly agitated.

"George. No means no and I won't say it again." Dream spat as he begins to walk off.

"Or what? You're gonna throw me in there too?" Dream pauses but doesn't look back at George. "Yeah, you might as well throw me in there too because I'm not gonna stop asking." Now if there's one thing Dream hates is when people don't LISTEN. He turns and hurriedly approaches George with angered footsteps until they're inches apart. Both glaring at each other.

"George why would I throw you in there? I said I want to protect you. Keep testing me and I'll lock you up somewhere where you'll never get to see the light of day again." 

"Like I said go ahead and throw me in the prison. I. Don't. Care." George spat

"Oh, George I'm not talking about putting you in the prison. Oh no. I'm talking about keeping you locked away in a place that only I know, where only I can get to. Somewhere that'll truly keep you safe. Where you can be protected 24/7 by me. So if you know what's good for you like you claim, then you'll stop testing me." Dream spat back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to continue my hunt." He says walking away this time without George stopping him. George watches him walk away in fear. He keeps watching until Dream vanishes from his field of view. George tries to control his shaking as best as he can. After minutes of being frozen in fear George finally begins to regain his composure. What can George do? He needs to save his friends from his friend but first, he needs to get into the prison. From that thought, George finds the courage to defy Dream. His breath steadies and an idea pops into his head. He needs to get in without alerting Dream, but who can he trust? Who can he depend on? If one warden won't let him in then he has to find another that will. One that knows the place just as much as Dream.

"I've got to find Sam."


End file.
